peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa and George go to area 51: Endpork
Peppa and George go to area 51: Endpork '''is a banned episode of Peppa Pig. It was banned for specific reasons. It's about when Peppa and George go to area 51 and fight Howard the alien, who has the infinity gauntlet. (Which makes the episode kind of an endgame rip off) Transcript '''Peppa: Daddy Pork Butt Roast what's for dinner Daddy Pig: We're having boiled Doritos and mountain dew Peppa: When will we eat Daddy Pig: When Mummy Ham comes home from her job of making pina colada Peppa: Can I go visit Suzy Lamb Chop Daddy Pig: No but you and George can go to area 51 and get some aliens to put in our boiled Doritos and mountain dew Peppa: Okay Daddy Pork Butt Roast (Peppa goes upstairs to George and her room) Peppa: Hey get in the ''' '''car George we're goin to area 51 George: YEAHHHHHH WE GONNA KILL SOME ALIENS (Peppa and George drive the car and they don't have a license) Peppa: WE DRIVIN IN THE CAR WITH NO LICENSE George: HELL YEAH PEPPA WE THE BAD KIDS Cop: HEY STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENSE Peppa: I DON'T GIVE A ' '*runs over cop* Cop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA George: PEPPA WE'RE HERE Peppa: YEAH YOU GOT THE SHOTGUNS GEORGE George: YEP NOW WE GONNA KILL SOME ALIENS (Peppa and George walk with their shotguns and shoot some aliens) Peppa: YEAHHHHH WE GOT SOME George: YEAHHHHH WE GONNA GET MORE (Howard the alien walks over) Howard: My family is dead, oh no! Peppa: Who are you!? Howard: I am Howard the alien Peppa: GEORGE ITS THE MEME ALIEN George: YEAH LETS KILL HIM TOO JUST LIKE THE OTHER ALIENS WE KILLED Howard: Wait, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!? Peppa: YEAH WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH Howard: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE YOU KILL MORE ALIENS Peppa: You can't fight us! and if ya take one step near us we'll shoot ya like we did to your alien family Howard: I'LL KILL YOU GUYS WITH THIS *puts infinity gauntlet on hand* Peppa: OH NO GEORGE HE'S GOT THE INFINITY GAUNTLET Howard: NOW YOU WILL DIE *snaps fingers to Peppa and george* Peppa and George: *dies* Howard: NOW MY SPECIES IS SAVED (Peppa and George come back to life) Howard: WHAT!? Peppa: YOU FORGOT CARTOON CHARACTERS LIVE FOREVER MOTHER ' '''Howard: OH GOD ' '''DAMMIT!!!!! Peppa: LETS GET HIM GEORGE (Peppa and George shoot Howard and he dies) (Peppa and George come home) Peppa: Mummy Ham! Daddy Pork Butt Roast! We got some aliens for the boiled Doritos and mountain dew! Daddy Pig: Good now we put them in the boiling pot Peppa: I'll do it! (Peppa puts the aliens in the boiling pot, and then it explodes and black explosion marks are all over the kitchen) Mummy Pig: JUST GREAT, PEPPA! YOU EXPLODED OUR BOILING POT! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR THIS! YOU PIECE OF ''' (Howard comes back to life from the exploded boiling pot) '''Howard: *with infinity gauntlet on* HAH I'M STILL ALIVE Peppa: AH DAMMIT The end Reasons of being banned This episode was banned for specific reasons * There were 5 cuss words in it, the ones that were censored * There was violence in it, such as shooting and murders * There was mlg related content in it, such as the part with Doritos and mountain dew, and Peppa and George wearing the mlg sunglasses * There were some stupid jokes in it, such as calling daddy pig daddy pork butt roast ' ' Category:MLG